Father- The Hand I've Been Dealt
by Somebody knows
Summary: Donalds journey as father. This will be slightly AU. Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.
1. Strong Solider

I wake up to the noise of little footsteps at my door, and lift my head when light begins to stream through my room; a tiny figure with a teddy bear is standing there.

"Daddy?" a small voice filters through my room.

"Adam, what's wrong?" I ask back, followed by a yawn. I have a meeting tomorrow morning with a new client and really need some sleep.

"Um-" Adam starts, but then stops.

I pat the spot next to me on my king size bed and Adam runs over and jumps on my bed with his teddy bear. Then I feel his small figure curl next to my side. I run my fingers through his thick hair, trying to relax him.

"What's wrong my strong solider?" I ask gently, using his favorite nickname.

He presses his face into his teddy bear and mummers unintelligibly.

"Adam I can't hear you." I say.

He lifts his head with tears streaming down his face. I pull him closer and rub small circles in his back, feeling his body tremble with fear.

"I had a nightmare about-" He pauses, "you didn't get us in time." He whispers the last part, as of he was afraid it would come true.

I soothe him to the best of my abilities, knowing exactly what he's talking about.

About eleven months ago, when Adam was twenty-eight months, I went to visit my brother and discovered him experimenting on children. So I took them back to my place and called the police, but by the time they got to his place he was gone.

It has been the hardest on Adam, since he's the oldest and remembers the most. His younger sister Bree was a year when I saved them, and Chase was a week old. I'm thankful that kids are resilient, and forgiving.

Adam and his big heart is one of the best examples, he is usually exuberant, forgiving, and kind. During the day you'd never guess that he was abused, but when the sun sets the night terrors begin. Lately he hasn't had ones bad enough to come to me, he would usually tell me in the morning, but I guess tonight is different.

I kiss the top of his head, "You are safe here."

Adam relaxes and his breathing becomes even. My strong solider finally fell back asleep.

**A/N Just a string of one shots about Donald being a father. Please let me know what you think, and leave prompts if you want!**

**Till next time. **


	2. Hair

**A/N LBozzie recommended: ****_maybe one with Bree where she wants him to do all different hair styles on her but he can't because he's useless at that kind of thing?_ So thus this little one shot. :)**

"Bree!" I yell, "We're going to be late, and I still need to brush your hair."

"I'm here." She announces when she runs in.

I sigh in relief.

"Adam and Chase are tying their shoes, so we need to hurry up." I urge.

She sits on my lap and lets me brush her hair.

"Can you do my hair in a braid?" She asks.

I pause for a second but quickly recover and ask, "Why?"

"Caitlin thinks I should braid my hair." She states.

I put the brush down and quickly think of an excuse, "I can't today because we're running late." I pick her up and carry her out to the car where the boys are already waiting.

**_Line Break_**

I'm sitting at my desk Googling how to braid hair when my assistant, Eddie, walks in.

"I have the report on-" he starts, but then I cut him off with, "Do you know how to braid hair?"

Eddie laughs before replying, "No Donnie, I don't."

"Well Bree wants a braid." I inform, still looking on Google.

"Well, here's your report. I'll be at my desk if you need anything else." Eddie excuses himself, still chuckling at my expense.

"Actually I do need one more thing." I say, stopping him before he leaves. He just raises an eyebrow, as if to say _what?_

I smile, "I need one of those Barbie heads, you know the ones with the hair."

"I know what you're talking about." He snaps, and then sighs, "I'll go get one."

Once he's gone I let out a small snicker.

**_Line Break_**

I'm excited to help Bree with her hair this morning. I practiced all day yesterday braiding hair, and getting no work done.

She smiles when she sees me standing with a hairbrush, "Hey daddy!"

She sits on my lap and lets me braid her hair. When I'm done I hand her a mirror.

She smiles and then starts a list, "Can you do a bun tomorrow? Or pigtails? Or curl my hair?"

I practically fall out of my seat. Looks like another day I'm going to have to waste on the Internet…..

Or maybe I can pay someone to do her hair every morning.

**A/N Sorry if it's not the best, I always have trouble writing about Bree. **

**I** **know I updated early, but reviews equal motivation. And you guys wrote some awesome reviews! **

**Don't worry I'll still update tomorrow! **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Till next time. **


	3. The Common Cold

"DAD!" someone, who sounds a lot like Bree, yells at the top of their lungs.

I rush into the kitchen and see Adam laughing on the floor, Chase looking scared, and Bree covered… "Is that mucus?" I ask, bewildered at the sight of an eight year old girl covered head to toe in snot.

"Yes!" Bree screeches, her face turning red with anger.

I'm frozen for a second before rushing to the laundry room and grabbing an oversized towel. Then I run back and wrap Bree in it before throwing her over my shoulder. "Nobody move." I warn, before running to Brees en suit bathroom.

**_Line Break_**

I walk down stairs and find Adam lounging on the couch watching T.V. and Chase sitting at the dinning room table with a box of tissues.

I walk over to Chase, careful of the snot on the floor. "Het bud." I greet.

Chase head snaps up and then he lets his head hang in shame.

I sit next to him and ask, "What happened?"

He shakes his head no, but before I could pry some more Adam speaks, "He sneezed all over Bree."

I look over and see him still watching television, "Thanks." I murmur.

I put the back of my hand on Chases forehead and feel nothing so I ask, "Are you feeling okay?" 

Chase nods.

"Speak." I command.

Chase looks up hesitantly and then says, "I've been sneezing and coughing a lot lately. I just thought it was the common cold so I didn't tell you." At the end of his explanation he looks guilty.

I think for a moment before saying, "It seems to be the common cold, but lets keep you home today just incase."

"What he doesn't have to go to school today?" Adam sits ramrod straight from the couch, looking upset.

"He's sick." I reply, "Now pack your bag or else you'll be late." I say leaving no room for an argument.

**_Line Break_**

Chase and I are walking into Davenport Industries after dropping off Adam and Bree. "So we're going to go to the lab and see what's wrong, okay." I say.

Chase just nods eagerly. He's always excited to go to work with me, loving to learn new things and play around in the lab.

But before we go to the lab I stop by Eddies desk, "Hey Ed." I greet.

Eddie looks up and glares, "What do you want now Donnie?"

I smirk, "Why must I want something?"

He sighs, "You always want something whenever one of those creatures come in." Eddies points to Chase, who is just standing there innocently. Holding on to my hand.

I chuckle, "Wait till you have kids. Anyway I need you to get someone to clean my kitchen, there's snot everywhere."

Eddie looks disgusted and mutters something I couldn't hear under his breath.

I smile and walk away. Then I look at Chase and ask, "What did he say?"

"He said something about never having children." Chase replies.

I laugh.

"What's funny?" Chase asks.

"I said the same thing, and now look I have three children." I reply.

**_Line Break_**

"It looks like you just have the common cold." I say.

"Then what's wrong with me?" Chase asks.

"Nothing. It appears your bionics are reacting to your illness, and it caused you to glitch." I answer.

"So can I go to school tomorrow?" Chase asks.

I sigh, "I don't think so. You can probably go back on Monday though, your cold will probably be gone by then." I say.

"But it's Wednesday." Chase whines, wanting to go back to school because he loves learning.

"Well if you can't go to school then you'll have to come to work with me. But I guess if you're feeling well tomorrow you can go." I say, knowing he'd rather be at the labs then at school.

"I guess I can wait to go back, it's not like I'll miss much." Chase says, pretending that he doesn't want to be here.

I ruffle his hair and say, "Lets get to work then."

Chase smiles.

**A/N LBozzie wanted: ****_one where Chase gets ill and Donald has to deal with a bionic snot cannon cold. _****So here it is I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews, favorites, and follows. :)**


	4. Pixie Stick

I'm making dinner for four like I've done every night for the past five years.

Adam and Chase are playing in the family room, and Bree is sitting on the kitchen floor with her stuffed lion in her arms. She is crying because the boys' wont let her play and I wont give her a pixie stick.

I'm currently chopping vegetables when I hear Bree sniffle, and it breaks my heart, but I can't give in to her every wish.

Then she sniffles again and my legs walk toward the cupboard and my right arm reaches for a pixie stick, that she isn't suppose to have.

Her eyes light up when my traitorous hand gives her sugar. "Thanks daddy!" she says, tears stopping.

Then she skips out of the kitchen with her lion in one hand and candy in the other.

"I'm going to regret this." I murmur to myself, before going back to the vegetables.

Not even ten minutes later and she's running around the house faster then my sports car can go.

"I want candy." Adam comes in.

"After dinner." I reply.

"But Bree has candy." Adam complains.

I sigh, "After dinner."

Adam was about to complain again but I cut him off, "Bree no running in the house."

She super speeds to me and says, "Sorry. Can I have more candy please?"

"No." I say.

"Please." She pleads giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"No, now go play so I can finish up." I say.

She pouts but leaves and Adam just huffs before following her.

About thirty seconds later I here something shatter, Chase cry, Adam yell, and Bree run.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I ask the carrots I was currently abandoning to go make sure everything's relatively okay.

What I find is far from okay; the glass coffee table is shattered, Chase looks terrified but has no injuries, Adam looks angry, and Bree is basically bouncing off the walls.

"Everybody out!" I yell.

The three siblings scramble to the safety of their bedrooms.

I think of punishments as I clean the glass up.

Once I'm finished I go upstairs to interrogate the kids individually.

But instead I find Bree sprinting down the hallway. I have to catch her on her way by to get her to stop moving.

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to break the table, I just couldn't stop and I ran into it." Bree explains.

All thoughts of punishments leave my mind as I go into over protective mode, "Are you injured?" I frantically ask.

"No." She says.

I sigh with relief before asking, "Do you still feel the need to run?"

She nods her head 'yes'. I just walk to my gym and out her on the treadmill explaining how it works. By the time I leave she is running as fast as the treadmill will go.

Before I could go tell the boys everything's fine the fire alarm goes off.

I run to the kitchen to discover dinners burnt. I turn the oven off and leave the kitchen, _I'm never giving them candy again_ I promise my self.

"What happened?" Adam asks once I exit the kitchen.

Bree is standing behind him expectantly. And Chase is covering his ears, probably because of the alarm.

"Who wants pizza?" I ask.

**A/N daphrose suggested: "_Donald could give a six-year-old Bree sugar (like a pixie stick or something) and have to deal with the aftermath" _**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, and thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**Also Adam is 7, Bree is 6, and Chase is 5. **

**Till next time! **


	5. Flu

**BigTimeRusher12****_: "Can you do one about Bree getting sick with a cold or the flu and Donald doesn't know how to handle it?"_**

"Bree its time to get up." I say as I walk into Brees room. It has sky blue walls with a few Star Wars posters, gigantic bay windows that are currently covered with white curtains, a window seat underneath the curtains, a desk with books on it, a walk in closet that has clothes strewn all over, and a king bed in the middle of the wall across from the door.

The small figure of my only daughter is under the quilt in the middle of that king sized bed.

"Bree its time to get up." I say more gently.

When she doesn't respond I walk toward the bed and sit in the edge of it. "Sweetie." I say, a little unsure if her reaction, or lack _of_ reaction.

I place my hand on her shoulder, and gasp, "You're burning up." I state.

"I don't feel well, can I stay home today?" Bree asks.

"Of course. I'm going to go call Eddie and have him drop the boys off, but I'll be back in a minute." I kiss her forehead before rushing downstairs to tell the boys and Eddie about Brees current situation.

**_Line Break_**

"I just dropped the little gremlins off at school. They wouldn't stop talking the whole way there." Eddie complains.

"Thanks Eddie, I owe you one." I reply.

I'm currently sitting next to Bree waiting for the thermometer in her mouth to beep.

"You owe me like a million, and I'll take that in cash. I also want new shoes." Eddie responds.

"If Brees not better by this afternoon-" I start but get cut off by Eddie.

"Ugh, I'm going to have to pick them up and drop them off at your place. Is this some sort of punishment? Because this is cruel." Eddie responds, letting out an exasperated breath.

"Thanks Ed. Are you sure you can hold down the fort?" I ask, making sure he wont set my company on fire.

"Yeah. By the way your desk chair is really comfortable." He says.

But before I could respond the Thermometer beeps.

"What was that?" Eddie inquires.

"The thermometer and it says 99.7. Should I call the doctor? Or take her to the ER?" I ask feeling worried by this extremely high temperature.

"Nah she's fine, kids get sick all the time. It's because they have weak immune systems, but give her juice, let her sleep, and don't hover. She'll be good as new in no time." Eddie responds nonchalantly.

"Maybe I should call the doctor just incase." I say, worried.

"Maybe you should get a wife so I don't get random calls about the welfare of your little gremlins." Eddie responds.

"I'm just going to call the doctor. Bye Ed." I say.

"I don't get paid enough." Eddie murmurs as I hang up.

Bree looks up at me with watery eyes. "Make it go away." She pleas.

"I wish I could." I whisper. Then I place a kiss to her searing forehead.

"I'm going to go get orange juice to make you fell better, then we can watch movies." I say.

"Can we watch Brave?" She asks.

"Anything you want." I reply before rushing to the kitchen to grab a cup of juice and the doctors phone number.

As I pour the juice I dial the number.

"Hey doc?" I greet.

"Good morning Donald, what do you need." She greets back in return.

"Bree has a fever of 99.7, she aches all over, and she threw up on my assistants shoes this morning." I hurriedly say, hoping for a diagnosis and a cure.

I hear a laugh on the other end before I get a response, "She's going to be fine, it sounds like a mild case of the flu. Give her plenty of fluids, and let her rest. Bring her in if her fever gets higher then 104. You can give her children's Tylenol to make her comfortable, but other then that just rest and fluids."

"Thank you." I reply, feeling useless.

"Any time." She responds before hanging up.

I spend the rest of the week in Brees room watching Disney princess movies and Star Wars, while Bree cuddles up next to me and sleeps.

A week later she 100% better and I'm lying in bed with the flu.

"Here's some juice daddy. I'll check on you when I come home from school. Love you." Bree says, before running out of my room.

**A/N Reviews = faster updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, but Disney owns Star Wars and Lab Rats.**

**Anyways, I made Bree a Star Wars lover because she lives in a house with three boys, and I'm a girl who loves Star Wars so…..**

**Till next time. **


	6. What's a Mother?

I rush from the parking lot to the school when I realize that I forgot someone very important, so I turn around and sprint back to my car. I unlock it and see a little boy with hazel eyes looking at me from the backseat.

"Sorry Chasey." I apologize as I unstrap him from the intricate car seat. Chase rests his head on my shoulder as I hurry back to the school; the bell has already rung so we're late.

I go to pick Adam up first because the kindergarteners can wander the campus freely and I don't want him to get bullied or lost.

I see his mop of brown hair before I see his anything else. "Adam." I call, and he turns around giving me a grin. I see two other boys around the same age standing near him. Adam runs up to us, his Spiderman backpack bouncing with his every footfall, he grabs my hand and drags me over to the other two boys.

"Dad these are my new friends Ethan, and Trent." Adam excitedly introduces us. A boy with dirty blonde hair smiles politely and waves, and the other has spikey brown hair doesn't even address me.

"And that's Chase my little brother." Adam proudly tells the other two boys. It warms my heart to know that he loves his little brother.

"Hi." I greet, unsure on how to greet five year olds.

"Adam we have to go get Bree." I say.

"But-" Adam starts.

"No buts you can play with your friends tomorrow at school, say good bye." I say.

"Bye guys." Adam says and then he follows me to the preschool center.

As we speed walk I feel a small hand grab mine. I look down and see Adam holding my hand and he is smiling while trying to keep up. I've only been their father for three years, and I still forget that they see me as one and not just some glorified babysitter. It surprises me how trusting Adam is after all he's been through.

We make it to the preschool center ten minutes after the bell and I see a happy Bree chatting away with one of the teachers.

"Hi daddy!" Bree calls. I smile as Bree runs to me and throws her little arms around my legs.

I say good-bye to the teacher and thank her for keeping an eye on Bree and then we make our way back to the car.

I strap all of them in their car seats and then hop into the drivers seat. As I pull out of the school Bree asks, "Daddy what's a mother?"

I take the turn little to fast, "Sorry kids." I murmur. I always thought Adam was going to ask what a mother is first since his teacher is always telling me I should marry so the kids can have a mother.

"Why do you ask sweetheart?" I inquire, hoping no one made fun of her for only having one parent.

"Some of the other kids were talking about what they are getting their mothers for mothers day, and when I asked nobody could give me an answer." Bree explains.

_Oh_ I think, and then I think _It's already the end of May?_ Then I get back to the task on hand. "Well honey, a mother is someone who loves her children very dearly and takes care of them. She always puts their needs above her own, and always thinks about her children. Her main purpose in life is to raise her children to the best of her abilities and love them for all their faults. A mother is someone who sacrifices herself for her children and loves every second of it." I finish my little speech and hope it answers the question, even though I don't think anyone can understand what a mother is till they become one.

Bree seem lost in though for a second and then says, "Are you a mother?"

"What?" I ask, _how did she get that out of everything I just said._

"Well you do all of those things." Bree says.

"Honey I'm a father, a mother is the girl version of me." I clarify.

"Then why do some people have both a mother and father?" Bree asks.

"That's just how it works sometimes." I say.

Then Adam speaks up, "We only need a dad Bree, he's the best."

That just makes my heart melt.

"Okay. I'll just get you a mothers day present daddy." Bree says.

"Thanks honey, but they have a fathers day for that." I say.

"Whens that?" She asks.

"June." I reply.

Then the conversation switches to what Bree did in kindergarten today.

**A/N Sorry for the really late update. **

**AzulaTano requested: ****_One of the kids asks Donnie about there mom or Douglas_**

**_OR_**

**_Donnie Brings home Tasha_**

**And **

**BillyUngerLover requested: ****_Can you make one about Chase who asks if they have a mother? Or another one with Chase_****?**

**I just wanted to say that was my original intent but it just worked better with Bree for this one-shot, but don't worry Chase is next on my list. **

**Thanks for sticking with me! I hope you guys like this update. Have a great day! **


	7. Bullying

"Donnie Mission Creek Elementary School is on line 4." I hear Eddy call.

I feel dread wash over me, thinking of all the worse case scenarios as I grab the phone and press 4.

"This is Donald Davenport." I say, my hands shaking in fear.

"Hi Mr. Davenport would you please come down to the school, your son got into a fight." The voice says.

"Sure." I say. I hang the phone up and think _Adam's the sweetest boy on the planet, he cries whenever someone in pain. _But then I remember that Adam attends Mission Creek Junior High. But Chase never fights with anyone; he is quiet and rarely acts up at home.

"Eddy I'm going to school, hold down the fort." I call as I sprint down the hall toward my car.

"Whatever." Eddy replies.

I'm pretty sure I broke multiple speeding laws in my rush to the school. I park my car and in my rush to get to the office I lock my tie in the door. "Why?" I ask the tie as I loosen the knot enough to slip my head out of it.

I don't even care about my disheveled appearance as I walk in. The receptionist smiles warmly at me and asks, "Are you Mr. Davenport?" I'm pretty sure she knows who I am but she's just following protocol or something.

I nod.

"This way please." She says as she leads me to the principles office.

I see Chase's light brown hair just peaking over the chair as I walk into the office. I take the seat next to him and his shies away from me.

I take a look at his face and see his left eye is beginning to bruise and his nose is bleeding but doesn't appear to be broken. My first instinct is to coddle him but I restrain.

The principle clears her throat and I snap my head in her direction.

"Good afternoon Mr. Davenport, I'm sorry that we had to pull you away from work but we take bullying very seriously here." She says.

"Of course. What happened?" I ask.

"We don't know, your son won't tell us. One of the teachers found him like this outside the boy's bathroom and he hasn't spoken a word. We were hoping that you could get him to talk." The principle says and then leaves.

I turn my chair to face Chase and I pull his chair to face me. I can't see his eyes since his hair is covering them.

"Chase look at me." I gently say. He ignores me so I grip his chin and lift his eyes to meet mine. I see that they are glassy like he's trying to hold back tears.

I lift him out of the seat and pull him on my lap and wrap my arms around him. Once his head is resting on my shoulder he begins to silently cry. I rub soothing circles onto his back, "Its ok, let it all out."

About five minutes later Chase stops crying and just leaves his head on my shoulder. I push him away slightly, so I can see his eyes.

"What happened?" I whisper, afraid of startling him.

Chase looks down to his lap and says, "Nothing."

"Chase, tell me." I demand.

Chase sighs, "Usually at recess I go to the library so no one hurts me and its quiet. But today it was closed for some testing, so I went to the bathroom. A few boys found me there and started making fun of me, they said the reason I don't have a mom is because she left because I was weird. They also said I don't belong in my family, because I don't look like the rest of you. I didn't respond, so the first one hit me in the eye. I fell back but still didn't react, then the second one hit me in the nose and when it started to bleed they got scared and ran off. I just sat there until a teacher found me. I'm sorry dad."

I take one of the tissues off of the principles desk and begin to clean Chases face off. He has light brown hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin while the rest of his siblings have dark brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, and I have black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, it's not your fault. How long has the bulling been going on?" I ask.

Chase shrugs. "Its been happening for a while now, but Adam use to be here to keep them away. But now that he's gone they've become bold." Chase answers, he still seems ashamed.

"Why haven't you told me? Does Bree know?" I ask. Bree is in the fifth grade, so she still attends elementary school.

"I didn't want you to worry, and Bree doesn't know. I only told Adam because they never bothered me when I was around him or Ethan and Trent, so I figured he scared them." Chase answers.

"Chase you need to tell me when this happens, so I can stop it. Promise me you tell me from now on when stuff like this happens." I say, worried that he'll keep it quiet and it will only get worse.

"I promise dad." Chase says.

The principle walks in and I tell her the story and Chase gives her the names.

"I'm going to take him home now." I say.

The principle nods and I guide Chase out of the school.

Once we reach the car Chase asks, "Dad why is your tie stuck in the door?"

**A/N This one's for BillyUngerLover who wanted another one about Chase. **

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**


	8. Camping Symposiums

"Where do you guys want to go for spring break?" I ask at dinner.

I know I'm going to regret this, but I have no ideas so I figured they could help.

"Camping!" Adam recommends.

"To the beach!" Bree says at the same time.

We all look at Chase expecting him to sway the vote, but he's gone. Then he runs down stairs with a pamphlet in his hand and gives it to me before taking his seat. It's for a space symposium, in New York.

"Can we go dad? Please?" Chase asks, he keeps fidgeting in excitement.

"What is it?" Bree asks, curiosity painting every word.

"Probably some nerd thing." Adam mutters.

"It's a space symposium in New York." I answer, but when I see the questioning looks from Adam and Bree I explain some more, "Top scientists from NASA, and around the world. They talk about space and there will be space ships, rocks, etc."

Bree and Adam look bored, but Chase is brimming with excitement.

"Lets not go, it sound boring." Adam says.

All of the excitement leaves Chase as he turns toward Adam, "Why do you always dismiss every thing I want to do?" Chase inquires.

"Because it's boring, just like you." Adam retorts.

Chase's hands ball into fists as he snaps back, "It's not boring, and I'm not boring!"

"Yes you are, all you talk about is science and history. Plus you're always studying, and never doing anything fun. That's probably why you don't have any friends." Adam says, but he realizes his mistake to late.

Bree gasps, when she hears the words.

Chases eyes begin to water and he visibly flinches before he rushes to his room.

I cross my arms and say, "Adam that was below the belt."

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean it." Adam apologizes, looking devastated.

Adam and Chase are really close, but that also means they know exactly what hurts the other. "I know, but try and think before you speak next time." Then I leave and head toward Chases room to do damage control.

I knock and hear a sniffle. "Chase." I call. I wait for a response, but I get none.

"If you don't open this door now I'm coming in." I say.

I hear Chase walk to the door and then grip the handle before he opens the door. His eyes are red and he can't stop sniffling.

"Let's go down stairs." I say.

"I don't want to, its okay if we go camping I don't mind" Chase says.

I sigh and then compose my self so I don't lose my temper to my frustration _why can't they get along?_ "You two need to talk this out so you can have a strong relationship in the future, trust me you don't want to ruin your relationship with your brother."

Chase nods and then walks back toward the living room with me on his heels.

Adam runs over and engulfs Chase in a hug when he sees him. "I'm sorry Chasey, I didn't mean it. You're not boring, just super smart and it's scary sometimes. I lied you do have friends, I'm your friend, Bree's your friend, and Ethan and Trent."

Bree vigorously nods her head in agreement form her place behind Adam.

"It's okay Adam, and thank you." Chase says.

I smile and then say, "Lets go to my vacation home Florida, it's beech front."

Bree cheers and the boys look happy.

Then Chase asks, "Dad do you have a brother?"

"That's a topic for another day, now back to dinner everyone." I say, evading the question.

**A/N Just as a heads up all the one shots are taking place in the same universe, and to clarify Eddy is a human. **

**Ages of the kids:**

**Adam 12**

**Bree 11**

**Chase 10**

**Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! You guys have great suggestions. :) **

**This is for Dirtkid123 who wanted Chase and Adam to fight. I hope I did your request justice. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Teenagers

"Dad?" Bree asks.

I look up from my work at my 14 year old daughter, and smile. "Hey sweetie." I say, happy to get a break from some budget problems.

Bree smiles walks over to me, she sits on the edge of my desk and kicks her legs out. "So I was thinking….." She starts but then trails off.

"That's never a good thing." I tease.

She rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out before getting serious, "I signed you up for a dating website."

"What?!" I ask, almost falling out of my chair in shock.

"And you say I'm dramatic." She says.

I give her a look that says _'your pushing your luck'_ she gives me a sheepish smile.

"Before you get angry and ground me for life, just hear me out." She says, and before I could respond she starts speaking.

"I'm worried you're going to die alone when we all move out and lead amazing lives leaving you behind by accident." She says.

"So all I'm getting from this is that you and your brothers are going to leave the man that raised you and loves you, because your just going to forget about me." I state.

She nods 'yes'.

"Well its great to know that I'm loved. Is this just some way to abolish guilt or that you just wanting someone to take you shopping whenever you want? Or you want me to start dating so you think I'll let you?" I ask.

"Hey how'd you find out?" Bree asks.

"I have my ways." I reply with a smirk.

"Chase told you, that little traitor." Bree murmurs.

"Bree you know I don't want you to start dating till your thirty, but then you argued and I moved it down till sixteen." I say.

"But dad, he's really nice and smart, and cute." Bree whines.

"Your going to have to give a better argument then he's 'cute'." I say.

"Invite his family over for dinner." Chase suggests as he walks by the door with a smirk.

Bree glares at him.

"That's a great idea! Invite him and his family over for dinner so we can discuss this whole 'dating thing' and then maybe you can date him with supervision." I say.

"But dad-" Bree starts to argue till I cut her off.

"No buts, you're lucky that I'm compromising. Now that whole dating website thing, you need a credit card for that, and last time I checked you don't have one. So…" I say then I trail off hoping she'll fill in the blanks.

"I might have borrowed your credit card." She says.

"Hand over the username, and password, and then your punishment will be cleaning all of the bathrooms in the house." I say.

"Ewwwww, even Chase's and Adams?" Bree complains.

"None of the personal bathrooms, just yours and the guests." I say.

"What's the other option?" Bee asks.

"You are grounded for two weeks, and still have to do the bathrooms." I say.

"Fine." Bree says before she super speeds out and then brings me the information I wanted before leaving me again.

I shake my head and murmur, "Kids."

"We're teenagers!" Chase yells.

_Stupid bionics_ I think.

**A/N I should probably mention these are all in the same universe, just out of chronological order. This chapter is just setting up for requests. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and/or favoring!**

**Please let me know if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes, I did this while doing math homework. **

**Thanks again! **


	10. Fathers' Day

I'm just lounging in bed on a lazy Sunday morning, the kids are still asleep since it's summer and they don't have to come to work with me today. Then my lazy morning is disrupted when I hear the sounding of running. Not even a moment later my door is opened and three small human beings jump on me.

"HAPPY FATHERS DAY!" They all squeal in unison.

I knew I forgot something.

"Thanks." I say as I wrap them in a bear hug. They giggle and then squirm till I let them out of my grip.

They all run out of the room forcing me to follow so they don't ruin the house. Raising three small children at once is a challenge; it's even harder when they have bionics.

I spend the morning measuring ingredients out so they can pour it into a bowl and

'make' me pancakes. As I flip the pancakes they speak in gibberish while watching me from the barstools.

We sit around the table and eat pancakes. The conversation topic is about what they want to do over the summer, but then it switches fast when Adam looks at me with his bug brown eyes that shine with innocence and ask, "Where's you dad?"

I stop mid bite when I realize what he just asked me. I put down my fork and see three pairs of eyes watching me intently.

"My dad left a year after my little brother was born, and before that he wasn't around much. So I don't know where he is." I say.

"You have a brother?" Bree excitedly asks.

"Yes." I answer. I don't really want to go down this path just encase they remember him. Plus Adam hasn't had a nightmare in six months; they always come back when something reminds him of the first two years of his life.

Chase seems to sense my discomfort and changes the topic back to what to do over the summer.

The rest of the day is spent watching movies and eating junk food, the conversation about my past seems to be forgotten.

**A/N Not my best but I just got back form camping and wanted to post something for father's day. This one is about a month after the one shot titled ****_What's a Mother? _**

**Sorry for all the fluffiness.**

**Till next time. **


	11. To Grandmas House We Go 1 of 2

"Hello?" I ask, still groggy from waking up to the phone ringing.

"Good morning Donald." I hear a feminine voice greet.

I suppress a groan before I reply, "Mom its 3 am, why are you calling? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just calling you since you _never_ call me. How are you and the kids doing?" She asks.

I flop back down on my bed, and yawn loudly in the phone hoping she'll get the hint. "I just called you on your birthday." I counter.

"That was 5 months ago." She retorts.

_Has it really been five months? Wow where has the time gone?_ I shake my self out of my thoughts and scramble to make an apology. "I'm sorry mom, I'll try to call more often. It's just time slips by when you raise your brothers kids and run a billion dollar company." Okay I probably could have left the last part out, but I didn't go to bed until 12 because of some business problems and Bree was fighting with Chase.

"Do not use that tone with me young man." She says, putting on her 'Stop or there will be dire consequences' voice that still scares me.

"Sorry mom, I'm just exhausted, can I call you back in a few hours?" I plead.

"But I never get to talk to you are hear about my grandkids. I haven't even seen you since the funeral, and that's the last time I saw the kids. I haven't even talked to my only grandchildren on the phone. All I get is these generic Christmas cards every year." She starts ranting, which is never good because then she'll talk for hours.

So I cut her off, "Mom I'll bring them down to see you next weekend, now can I go to sleep?" I offer.

I hear a squeal of delight, "I can't wait. I'll call you later I'm going to go make plans now. I love you!"

"Love you too, mom." I say and then hear the dial tone. I fall asleep with my cell phone pressed against my ear.

**Line Break**

I wake up with my phone pressed to my face, covered in drool.

_When did that get there?_ I think.

I unlock it and check my history and see that I was talking to my mom at 3:18 this morning, _that's funny I don't remember talking to my mom_ then I feel a sense of dread fill me as I remember what I promised her.

I fumble with my phone and redial her number, "voicemail, voicemail, voicemail," I chant under my breath because I don't think I have the heart to tell her I can't make it.

"Donald!" My mother's ecstatic voice filters through.

"Mom I don't think I can make, you see there is this huge deal going through around that time and I need-" I trail off as I hear my mother sigh in defeat.

"It's okay Donald I understand." She says.

Guilt pools in my stomach, "I can fly you down here if you want." I offer, knowing she won't take it.

"You know I can't do that Don. I guess I'll hear from you at Christmas and get your card." She says with a sigh. All the excitement from earlier has vanished.

I run a hand through my hair, a horrible habit that Chase picked up. "You know what mom we'll be there." I say.

"Really?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yes mom. I promise." I say.

"Thank you Donnie, this means the world to me." She says.

"I got to go tell the kids, I love you mom." I say.

"I love you too, and your staying at my house so don't you go dare and reserve fancy hotel rooms." She says.

"Okay mom, but how are you going to fit the four of us in your house?" I ask.

"The boys can stay in your old room, Bree can stay in the guestroom, and you can sleep on the fold out couch or share with the boys." She says.

I don't ask about Douglas's old room, because I know she hasn't been in there since the day he died.

"Sounds good mom, I got to go and get everything ready. I'll see you soon." I say.

"Okay Don, I love you." She replies, the excitement is back in her voice.

"Love you too." I say and then hang up. I wipe the drool off my phone as I contemplate on how to tell the kids, and how to keep my brother, their father, a secret.

**A/N sorry for the super late reply, life has been kind of hectic lately and my inspiration has been eluding me. **

**Ages of the kids:**

**Adam 13**

**Bree 12**

**Chase 11**

**This is part 1 of 2. **

**I hope you liked it. Please let me know! **

**Until next time. **


	12. To Grandmas House We Go 2 of 2

I put the last suitcase in the trunk of my rental car and shut it. I can practically see the kids curiosity oozing off of them, but they are too tired from the 6 hour flight this morning to interrogate.

Chase and Bree are in the back seat and Adam is in the passengers seat, they all look ready for a nap and its only 8 a.m. here.

"Kids I need to tell you something's before we go see my mom." I caution.

They all perk up and Chase asks, "Why?"

I sigh before starting the car and pulling out, once we are on the high way I start my speech.

"You see my mom is a, uh how do I put this… she is a private person. She was with my dad since they were 14, and they got married after high school. I was born 2 years after their marriage, and my brother came 5 years after me. One day my father just walked out and never came back, I was six and my brother was one." My hands tighten around the steering wheel causing my knuckles to turn white.

I loosen my grip before continuing, "She became secluded –she was always private so she became more introverted. Anyways she had to get a job to support us and she never complained once. She still lives in the house they bought before I was born, and she still wears her wedding ring. She sets a place for him every night and still does small things that he would want if he were still around. She would place the newspaper by his favorite chair with a glass of whiskey every Sunday. Our family photos with him and without him around the house, and some of their wedding photos. My little…" I have to stop to regain my composure before I continue.

I take 3 deep breaths, and jump right into it, "My little brother is dead and there are traces of him everywhere. Also don't go in his room, it's adjacent to the one you boys will be staying in. I'm telling you this because they are to very taboo subjects, and I don't want you to bring them up to my mother. Understood?"

They all nod, no longer looking drowsy.

"Dad." I hear Chase whisper. I hear the fear in his voice and immediately try to find out what's causing him to be fearful so I can stop it.

"Yes Chase?" I ask.

"What happened to him?" He asks.

I sigh, "He did some bad stuff and I wasn't there to save him. He ran away from his problems and then died."

Before any more words could be exchanged I take an exit that leads to the small town I grew up in.

"My mother lives a little ways out of town, we will be there shortly." I say.

They all nod.

Twenty minutes later we pull into a driveway that leads to a light green two-story house, with white shutters and a front porch.

I pull up to the front, put the car in park, and take the keys out. Nobody wants to get out of the car after the somber mood I put us in, but then my mother opens the door with a smile on her face and her blue eyes are crinkling with joy.

I forgot how much I miss my mom until this very moment. My lips turn up and I get out of the car.

I engulf her in a hug, "I missed you mom." I say.

Her tiny but strong arms wrap around me.

I hear three car doors slam shut _why do kids always do that?_

"Hi kids, you might not remember me since its been years since I last saw you. You are Adam, Bree, and -" she stops and looks at Chase almost like she's seen a ghost but then she quickly recovers and says, "Chase."

They all smile and she ushers them in while I get left behind with all the bags.

I rush to the car and pull out Brees suitcase and carry on, and the rest of us have a carry on.

Chase comes out to help me; he looks like he wants to ask me something but doesn't know how.

I throw his stuff at him and his superb reflexes bring him back to reality as he snatches it out of the air.

"What's on your mind son?" I ask as lock the car.

"Nothing." He mumbles, and looks at his feet.

I understood him, but I'm trying to break his bad habits. "Look at me and speak clearly."

He looks up and points the toe of his shoe in the ground and kicks up some dirt. "Why did she pause when she saw me?" He asked.

I pause to think my answer over carefully, "You remind her of someone she knows."

His eyes widen in in confusion, but he doesn't comment.

I lock the car and we carry the luggage in the front door, we discover Adam and Bree eating chocolate chip cookies, and I can hear my mom in the kitchen.

Chase looks at me, and I nod. He leaves his bag at the door and goes over to his siblings and grabs a cookie.

I sigh and pick up the extra bag before I walk upstairs.

I go to my old room first, it looks exactly like it did when I left for college, except clean. I smile and place the boys bags on the full bed they are going to have to share. Next I cross the hall into the guest bedroom, where I leave Bree's stuff.

I walk back downstairs and into the living room, which is filled with family photos from when my parents were in their teens, holidays I spent with my mom, and there are even some of photos of the kids that I've sent her throughout the years.

I leave my bag on the couch and walk over to the last photo of my brother, it was taken a month before he died. It was just a random Tuesday we decided to surprise mom with a visit, and she was ecstatic. Douglas made her dinner and we just talked for hours, and we were siting on the back porch and I was taking candid's of them, because my mom loves pictures. This particular picture was Douglas grinning from ear to ear about something he was explaining, he was 22 at the time, but his picture makes him look like a kid again. This was before we knew about the kids, the experimenting, and before he died.

"You can't sleep here." My mom says when she walks in the room.

"Why? And where am I suppose to sleep?" I ask

"I know how uncomfortable it is, so I bought a twin mattress and box spring, they're in the garage." She says.

"Mom you didn't have to do that." I say.

"What else am I suppose to do with my money? You pay all my bills, you even buy me a new car every 5 years." She says.

"But that's because you worked so hard for us, I never wanted you to worry about money again." I retort, feeling like a child again.

Before she could argue I ask, "So am I supposed to sleep in the garage?"

"No, we are going to set it up in your old room. That way when you come over again you'll have some where comfy to sleep." She replies.

I smile, "Fine, but how are we suppose to get it upstairs? And where do you plan on putting it?" I ask.

"We can move your desk into the guest bedroom, and put the bed there. I'm sure my super smart son can figure out how to get it up there." Mom says, she ruffles my hair like I'm a kid again.

I roll my eyes at her antics, but don't comment.

"Fine I'll figure something out, let me grab Brees stuff and then I'll head to the garage." I say.

"Grandma Maeve, can I have another cookie?" Adam yells from the kitchen.

She pats my arm and scurries off to help.

I'm glad she's happy, but I don't want her to spoil them too much.

**Line Break**

"How'd you get everything set up so fast? And how did you get it up here?" mom asks.

Adam helped me carry it up and putting it together wasn't too difficult, but I couldn't tell her that since she doesn't know the full extent of Douglas's experiments and I don't have the heart to tell her.

"I just shimmied it up the stairs." I say, hoping she won't ask to many questions.

Chase senses my discomfort and grabs mom's hand, "Can you show me those old photo albums?"

"Of course sweetie!" She responds.

"I want to see too!" Adam says.

"Me too!" Bree says.

I chuckle as they drag her downstairs and into the living room, I follow and let nostalgia take over as mom goes through the pictures and some funny moments of the past. Then she makes us take a picture and we prepare for dinner. It was a peaceful night full of laughter; it reminds me of simpler times before my brother died.

We spend the rest of the evening playing board games, and mom tries to teach Adam how to crochet. It was a great night.

**Line Break**

"Good night Bree." I say.

"'Night daddy." Bree says.

I smile and kiss her on the forehead before I turn her lamp off and close her door.

I walk across the hall into my old room and see Chase siting on the twin bed reading _Call of the Wild_, and Adam is nowhere in sight.

"Hey Chase, where's Adam?" I ask.

Chase looks up at me and shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know."

"You have super hearing, and you can't control it yet. You should be able to hear everything that goes on in this house." I say.

He blushes, "I'm wasn't paying attention."

I sigh, knowing Chase gets lost in his own little world when he reads.

"It's fine, I'm going to go look for him." I say and head for the door, but then I pause and turn back around, "You are also suppose to be sleeping in the other bed."

"But-" Chase starts to argue.

I cut him off, "No buts."

Chase sighs before dog-earing his page and then he proceeds to dramatically stomp over to the other bed. He flops down and opens his book, and then says, "Adams in the kitchen with Grandma."

"Thanks." I say, but it falls on deaf ears because Chase is absorbed in his book.

I walk into the kitchen and see Adam animatedly talking to mom while she listens with a small smile on her face.

"Adam it's time for bed." I say.

Adam pouts and begins to argue, but mom cuts in before I do.

"Adam your dads right, it's getting late." She says with a stern voice.

Adam sighs in defeat, "Fine grandma."

He gives her a hug and then proceeds for the stairs.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth." I call.

Adam grumbles something in response.

I take the seat that Adam previously occupied. I rest my hands on the table in front of me. Mom smiles and pats my hands.

"It's good to have you back. I miss you." Mom says.

"I'm sorry, it's just after Douglas's death it was hard – I couldn't come back and be reminded of him. And then after learning about all the things he did, I didn't want it to taint my memories of him or love for him." I explain.

Mom grips my hand, "It's okay to miss him and love him, despite what he's done. I know I do, I still look for presents for him around his birthday and Christmas but then I'm remembered that he's no longer here."

I chuckle, "I still pay his phone bill to listen to his voice on speaker phone when I want him around to goof off or say something incredibly simple and brilliant at the same time. And it's hard when I look at the kids and see him in everything they do."

She smiles and has a far off look on her face, "Chase looks so much like him. When I saw him today, it was like seeing Douglas again."

Before I could say more I hear the boys argue. "Well I better go fix that."

Mom squeezes my hand in support before she lets go.

I head up stairs and see Adam sitting on top of Chase holding Chases book out of reach.

"Give it back!" Chase says as he squirms trying to escape.

"Boys!" I say.

Bree comes in rubbing her eyes and yawning, "Daddy they wont be quiet."

"I know sweetie, but they will be so go back to bed." I say.

Bree sends them a smug look that I decide to ignore as I look at the two boys in front of me.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Adam won't give me my book back." Chase says, still trying to reach for it.

"Dad I don't want to share a bed with Chase, he kicks in his sleep. And talks too." Adam complains.

"I don't want to sleep with your either, you take all the sheets and snore!" Chase counters.

Adam is about to open his mouth but I cut them off, "Fine, Adam you get the twin and I will share with Chase. And give Chase his book back." I say, not wanting to deal with this.

Adam gets off the bed and tosses the book at Chase.

"I'll be back, now go to sleep." I say.

Chase places his book on the bedside table and both boys crawl under the covers. I look them both in the eye before turning the lights off and heading downstairs.

"You think they could get along for one night." I say as I sit next to mom on the couch.

Mom gives me a knowing look.

"We weren't that bad." I counter.

"I didn't say you were." Mom states.

"But-" I stop because I don't really have an argument.

"I always thought Bree would be close with you, not Adam." I say, changing the subject.

"Adam is like you in so many ways." Mom says.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask.

Mom smiles, "He carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. He is the eldest of the three, and remembers Douglas. He tries to be strong and hold the family together, but he is still a kid. They never had a mom."

"I'm trying to give them a great childhood and be there for them." I say, ignoring the Douglas part since I don't know how to process it.

"I know you are doing your best but there are some things only a mother can do." Mom replies.

I know what she means, because there are something's only a father can do and I know that from personal experience. It still hurts, knowing that I can be everything for them. "But Adam is so carefree, and innocent." I say.

"Of course he is, when's the last time he got truly angry or sad. He acts like a child to defend himself from hurt, and it allows his siblings to be young. They look up to him, and if he acts young then so will they. I think Chase worries to much, and acts like an adult sometimes though." Mom says.

"What should I do?" I ask.

"Be there for him, and maybe some one on one time. Let him know he can be a kid and still be a good big brother. As for the Chase thing, I think it's his personality." Mom suggests.

"Thanks mom." I say.

"Have you told them about Douglas yet?" Mom asks out of the blue.

"No." I say, confused about the sudden change in topic.

"Are you going to tell them?" She asks.

I sigh, "No."

"But they deserve to know." She counters.

I feel my self become defensive, "I don't have to. They are _my_ kids, _I_ raised tem, _I_ saved them, and _I_ love them." I snap.

"I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to snap at you." I say.

"It's fine sweetie, I understand and I won't tell them if you don't want me to. But I think they will want to know." She says.

"Thanks." I say.

"Well I better get to bed. Good night Donald, I love you." She says. She kisses the top of my head on her way out.

"I love you too." I call after her.

I stay on the couch for a half hour as I think of mom's words, I sigh knowing I won't come to a decision tonight, so I head to bed.

I gently push Chase over so I have some room and settle down for the night. Chase turns in his sleep and kicks me in the process; it's going to be a long night.

**Line Break**

The morning goes by in a flash, and before I know it we are saying our good byes.

"Bye grandma!" Bree says as she flings her arms around mom and squeezes her.

"Bye Bree, I love you." Mom says as she hugs Bree.

"Love you too Grandma!" Bree says before she skips to the car.

I'm glad some one had a good nights sleep.

Chase hugs mom and mumbles something, which she responds to in a whisper, she ruffles his hair and he grins back at her before heading to the car.

Adam hugs mom and latches onto her, "I don't want to go back, I want to stay here." He says.

"Feeling the love." I say under my breath.

"Adam you can't stay, you have school. Plus all of your stuff is in Mission Creek." I say.

Adam pouts, but he doesn't let go of mom.

"You can always visit in the future." Mom says.

"Really?" Adam asks.

"Of course you are always welcome." Mom says.

"Okay! I love you grandma." Adam says.

"I love you too." Mom says.

Adam rushes off to the car.

Mom pulls me into a hug and I say, "We'll come back, I promise."

"Thank you for this wonderful weekend." Mom says.

"I love you, I call when we get back." I say.

"I love you too." Mom says.

I smile and wave as I walk to the car.

The kids wave at mom as I pull out of her driveway and head to the airport.

**A/N I know this chapter is long and boring, and there isn't much bonding time with the kids and Maeve (Donald's mom), but I wanted to fill in some backstory for this AU.**

**This car was already over 3000 words, so the end might feel a little rushed. **

**I'm also sorry about the late update, but I can't promise that there will be more soon since it's the holidays and its almost finals week for college. **

**Thanks for sticking around, I really appreciate it. **


	13. Fireworks

I hear my door open, and my retinas burn when the hall light touches my face. I groan and sit up to see who is at my door.

Adam is standing in my doorway rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Adam?" I mumble.

Adam stretches and walks over to me, "Dad, Chase is in my room hiding under my covers. He wont stop rocking and whimpering."

Suddenly I'm wide awake and leaping out of my bed, I barely notice Adam following me. Chase's room is closer to Adam's room than mine, so I know when he has a really bad nightmare and is terrified he goes to Adam because he is to scared to walk to my room, but I also know that Chase usually falls asleep once he feels safe and then he tells me about it in the morning.

Adam has the lights off in his room, but the hall light lets me see a small shivering lump in the middle of Adam's bed. I walk forward and pull the covers back. Chase is curled in a ball with his hands pressed tightly to his ears as he shivers in fear, but what breaks my heart is the silent tears streaming down his face. Chase opens his eyes when I lay a comforting hand on his back. I pick Chase's trembling body up and hug him to me.

"What's wrong?" I ask to his hair.

He hears me despite his hand pressed to his ears. "It hurts dad." He sobs.

I pull away from him slightly to see if he has any injuries that I didn't see before. When I don't see anything I ask, "What hurts Chase?"

"My ears." Chase says, I could barely understand it through his tears.

I stand up with Chase still in my arms. A concerned Adam and Bree wait near the threshold, Chase's sobs probably woke Bree up. "Go to bed." I tell them as I pass.

Once we are in the underground lab I place Chase on a table and pry his hands away from his ears. Chase resists at first, but once his hands are away from his ears he calms down.

"What's the matter Chase?" I ask.

Chase looks giddy, "It doesn't hurt anymore!" He exclaims.

I still take a look at his ears anyway, but his bionics already healed whatever was causing him discomfort.

"What caused the pain Chase?" I ask, hoping to prevent it in the future.

"I heard a lot of booms, pops, and cracks, almost like there was gunshots or explosions. It was so loud, my eardrums felt like they were going to explode. The noise is gone now." Chase explains.

"Explosions? Gunshots?" I mumble to myself, I didn't hear that and the other kids didn't say anything about it.

"Well everything seems fine now, do you want to go back to bed?" I ask.

Chase shakes his head 'no'. "The sound stopped once we entered the lab, it will still be there if we go up." Chase argues.

I lean back against one of the lab tables, thinking about what Chase could have heard.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to your siblings to see if they heard anything, I'll be right back." I say.

Chase nods and lays on the table. I find a blanket and wrap him in it before I leave.

I go upstairs and explain the problem to Adam and Bree, but neither of them heard the noise. I go outside to see if I can hear anything. I watch the fireworks in the distance when it suddenly hits me.

I rush back to the lab and wake Chase up in my excitement, "I know what it is!" I exclaim.

Chase stares at me in confusion.

"The fireworks are causing your discomfort, which means your bionic hearing must have activated." I explain.

According to Douglas's lab notes, he delayed Chase's bionic hearing so when Chase was an infant and toddler he could sleep through the night.

"The reason we don't hear them is the fireworks are far away, and our ears can't pick them up, but your bionic hearing is the reason you can hear them. It should be over in a few hours, and then you can go back to bed." I say.

Chase nods before laying down and falling asleep, I wait with him until 1 a.m. and then carry him upstairs and put him to bed.

"Happy new year." I whisper to Chase before kissing him on the forehead and quietly returning to my room.

**A/N HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2015 coming to an end is bittersweet, but 2016 will be great :)**

**I will try to update more often. **

**For those of you reading ****_A Soft Breeze_**** I will hopefully update before my semester of college starts up, but it's a very emotionally draining story to write so I can't promise frequent updates. **

**Please excuse all of the grammar/spelling mistakes, it's 11:45 p.m. on December 31, 2015 and I'm exhausted. **

**Thanks for a great year!**

**Adam - 7**

**Bree - 6**

**Chase - 5**


	14. Wobbly Bikes

I'm standing in the garage watching Adam and Bree riding their bicycles up and down the driveway, both of them have already learned to ride without training wheels. It took about 20 minutes at the park, and they have been riding on their own ever since.

Now Chase is a different story, he was very eager to learn for the sake of learning and because his older siblings can do it. So I took him to the park when he was 6, just like I did for Adam and Bree, and bought him a brand new bike and held the back of the bike as he pedaled wobbly down the path.

I didn't promise to hold on to the bike, I don't _like_ to lie to my children, so when he was fairly stable I let go. He started pedaling faster, but once he realized I wasn't holding on anymore he panicked and lost his balance.

He was crying with two bloody knees by the time I reached him, he sniffles, "Why did you let go?"

I rub his back soothingly, "You were doing great, you had the balance and speed, you just have to have confidence in your self." I encourage.

Chase nods and we try again. 3 hours later, we are both exhausted, and Chase hasn't been able to ride by himself.

"Let's go home, we can try again tomorrow." I say.

I check my phone seeing I have a few missed calls from Eddy and about 30 texts messages. I glance at the messages and see he's just complaining about baby sitting and wanting to know when I'll be home.

We don't try again because Chase was too scared.

**Line Break**

Now as I watch Chase stare wistfully at his siblings, I know I shouldn't have let him give up. Plus he needs to build his confidence if he's ever going to lead them.

I grab one of Adam's old bikes, since Chase has out grown both of his, and walk over to Chase. "Grab a helmet, and get in the car." I instruct.

Chase looks at the bike in my hand with wide eyes, but he does as I say. Its times like these I'm glad they aren't teenagers yet.

"Adam! Bree! We're going to the park, bring your bikes." I say.

Adam and Bree look ecstatic and bring their bikes over to me, and I put them on the bike rack on top of the car. I have their bikes secure, and Chase's fits in the back of the SUV, by the time Chase nervously comes back with a dusty helmet in his hand. I gesture for him to get in, and then we are off to the park.

Adam and Bree are gone before I even get Chase's bike out, while Chase just stares at me with wide eyes.

I sigh and lock the car; I walk off to a more secluded part of the park and place the bike down. I hold onto the handlebars and seat as I watch Chase fiddle with his helmet.

Chase stares at the bike for a moment before reluctantly getting on, I let go of the handlebars but keep my hand on the back of the bike.

Chase pedals slowly while I walk next to him, at first he's really wobbly but he gradually becomes more stable. I still don't let go.

"Pick up the pace." I say.

Chase grunts in response.

Soon I'm running next to Chase with my hand still on the back of his bike.

"An object in motion tends to stay in motion, unless acted on by an outside force. Remember Newton's laws." I say, and then I let go but still keep pace with Chase.

Chase has a sheer look of terror on his face and wobbles a little, but once he's stable again his face begins to relax into a huge grin.

Soon I'm sitting on a bench watching Chase keep pace with his siblings. He looks carefree.

**A/N As said (wrote), a new one shot! I know Chase is super smart, but he seems to have confident issues (at least in the first season) so I figured once he failed he would be reluctant to try again.**

**Please let me know if you hate it, like it, find it boring, etc. by leaving a review. **

**Adam – 10**

**Bree – 9**

**Chase – 8**

**Have a great weekend!**


	15. Caterpillars

**A/N: There's nothing really bad in this, but if you don't know where babies come from you may want to skip this chapter. **

**ChloeyMickenzie: "****_Do one about Bree or Adam asking Donald where babies come from_****."**

**fudgebrownieface: "****_This was great! I love how they're going to school instead of being. Locked up in the lab. Great job! You should do one where Adam goes through the health class and decides to share what he learned about where babies come from!_****"**

I walk up to the third grade building late, Chase is standing outside the building playing with his backpack straps while looking at his shoes. Chase looks around discreetly and when his eyes land on me he hurries over.

When his hand slides into mine I say, "Sorry buddy, my meeting ran late."

"S'okay." Chase mumbles.

I ruffle his hair a little and ask, "How was school?"

Chase's eyes light up and he begins talking about the caterpillars they are raising in his class.

We find Bree and Adam at our usual meeting spot, the field. Bree is watching a bunch of backpacks, and Adam is playing tag with Trent and Ethan.

"Can I go play with Adam?" Chase asks, tugging on my hand a little.

I shake my head 'no', "Sorry, but we need to get back to the house because I have to prepare for my conference call."

Chase pouts a little, but doesn't comment.

"Adam! Bree!" I call.

Bree looks at me and rolls her eyes, _where'd she pick that up from?_, and walks over to me.

"Adam and his dumb friends made me watch their stuff so they could play tag." Bree whines.

Adam and his friends grab their bags before jogging over, "Hey dad!" Adam greets.

"Hi Mr. Davenport." Ethan greets, and Trent doesn't even acknowledge me he just starts talking about how stupid class was today.

Chase looks up at me and says, "Don't forget we're giving Ethan and Trent a ride home today."

I forgot. Ethan's mom and Trent's mom were talking to me about carpooling at Adam's pewee football game over the weekend and I wasn't paying attention because Bree and Chase were fighting. "I know." I say, but the look on the kids faces show they don't believe me.

"Well lets get going." I say as I begin to speed walk back to my car while silently thanking I brought my humiliating mini van today.

Adam and his friends take the back seat, Chase sits behind me, and Bree sits behind the passengers seat. I make sure they are all buckled in before I head to Ethan's home, which is closest.

"Dad, guess what we learned today!" Adam says excitedly.

"What?" I say, while mentally going over what I need to do for my conference call.

"Well Mrs. Paige instructed the boys to go over to Mr. Janson's class, and Mr. Janson instructed the girls to go over to Mrs. Paige's class. Miss Agnes also sent over her boys to Mr. Janson's class, and her girls probably went to Mrs. Paige's class. That's why Ethan and Trent had class with me today." Adam says.

"That's nice." I absentmindedly say.

Trent snicker, "Mr. Janson looks like a rat."

Adam and Ethan laugh at that.

"So what did you learn?" Bree asks.

The boys laughs subside and Adam says, "We learned where babies come from."

"Cool." I say, not really paying attention.

"Where do they come from?" Bree says.

Trent speaks up, "They come from women's-"

I cut him off, realizing where this conversation's going, "They come from their mommies bellies. Oh look Ethan were almost at your house. Chase why don't you tell us about your caterpillars?" I ask, hoping the kids will drop this.

Chase looks back and forth between Trent and I before he starts speaking about the caterpillars. We pull up in front of Ethan's house a minute later.

"Thanks Mr. Davenport." Ethan says as he exits the car.

We wave at Ethan as he walks up to his front door where his mom and little brother are waiting.

We drop of Trent two minutes later, he says goodbye to Adam and then exits the car.

"So dad, where do babes come from?" Bree asks.

"Uh-well-um-well," I stutter, trying to think of the right thing to say, "When a mommy and daddy really love each other they-um-think about having children and- then-uh-9 months later they have a baby."

Adam is about to open his mouth and argue when I cut them off and start talking about my conference call which they all tune out.

**A/N Sorry about taking forever to update this, and sadly its going to be a while longer before I get around to updating again. **

**Please let me know what you think. **

**ChloeyMickenzie and fudgebrownieface I hope you guys liked it!**


	16. Mediterranean Dinner

"Yeah Eddie I get it, I'll call you back when I finalize the paper work. Thank you." I say, and then I hang up before Eddie could begin arguing.

I'm sitting on the roof deck doing paperwork on my computer when Bree comes out of nowhere.

"Hi dad." Bree says nervously.

I quirk an eyebrow, knowing she's going to want something from me. "Hey sweetie, what's up?"

Bree rolls her eyes at me, she thinks I'm to old to say 'what's up'. "You remember that one time you said I could start dating sooner if I invited him over first?"

She waits until I nod 'yes' before continuing, "Well I invited him and his parents over."

I'm surprised she actually did that, and I'm even more surprised a teenage boy agreed. "Good, when are they coming over?"

Bree looks concerned, "At 6."

"What? Tonight?" I ask.

"I asked him last week, after we talked about this, and we thought tonight was good."

I rub my temples, hoping to prevent the headache I know is coming. "Dr. Evans is coming over to discuss business and meet you guys." Bree looks sad, "Okay fine, it's 3:30, what so they want?"

"He told me his dad hates sea food, and his mom is allergic to peanuts." She says.

"Okay I can work with that." I say.

Bree smile and throws her arms around me, "Thank you daddy!" then she skips off.

"You're welcome." I say to the whoosh of air that was left in her wake.

Line Break

"Okay, Adam and Chase are in charge of making the roof deck look presentable, and Bree you are in charge of decorations." I say, and they nod. Bree looks happy, and so does Adam but that's not a big shock, Chase on the other hand looks annoyed.

"What's for dinner?" Adam asks.

"Mediterranean salad with chickpeas and chicken with roasted vegetables. And wine for the adults." I say. "His parents don't drink." Bree adds. "The lemon water. Now hurry we only have 2 and a half hours." I instruct. "Don't forget to call Dr. Evans and reschedule." Bree says. "Don't worry." I say. Bree uses her bionics to run to the roof, and Adam hurries behind her. Chase just shuffles up the stairs. "Hey Chase, make sure they don't destroy the roof." I say. Chase nods. "Okay, so I need…" Line Break The kids dressed up for the occasion, Adam is wearing a red button down with dark jeans, Bree is in a light green sundress and her hair is down, and Chase is wearing a navy blue button down and black slacks. I'm getting dressed when the doorbell rings, Bree runs by and yells, "I'll get it!

I'm buttoning the last button on my shirt when I hear, "DAD!"

I run down stairs and see Bree's face red, and Dr. Evans looking confused.

Bree turns around to face me, "I though you said you were going to call and move this to tomorrow."

"What?" Dr. Evans asks.

"Sorry Bree I forgot." I say.

Dr. Evans is looking between us confused. He is wearing a dark red flannel, worn jeans, and boots. "What am I missing?"

All of the sudden Adam comes down stairs, "Uncle Noah!" He yells and gives Dr. Evans a bear hug.

Dr. Evan's face slowly turns red from the lack of oxygen, "Hi Adam." He stutters.

"Adam let go." I say.

Adam drops him and steps back, "I thought we were getting dressed up for Bree's boyfriend not uncle Noah."

"Aww is little Bree growing up." Dr. Evans says in a baby voice, causing Bree to get even angrier.

The door rings again, it's to late to send Dr. Evans away. "Noah I know this is kind of last minute, but can you get dressed up and pretend to be the kids uncle?"

He shrugs, "Yeah sure, but I left all my clothes at the hotel."

"You can borrow some of Adam's, Adam go get Dr. Evans some clothes." I say.

Bree walks to the door as Chase comes down stairs, "Why is Dr. Evans here?" he asks.

"I forgot to postpone our meeting, and he's your 'uncle' so call him Uncle Noah or just Noah." I say.

"Tonight's going to be fun." Chase says, his sarcasm is kind of hard to miss.

Bree invites them in, "Hi." She nervously says, the teenage boy is equally nervous and says, "Hey." Bree blushes beet red.

The parents in the background look awkward, "Hi I'm Donald Davenport." I say as I reach out a hand, the father takes it.

"I'm Cody Christian, and this is my wife Allison and out son Kavan." Cody introduces.

"Nice to meet you guys. I hope you don't mind but my old friend from college dropped by." I say.

Chase looks at me and mouths 'uncle'.

"He's really close to the kids and they call him uncle Noah." I try to fix my mistake.

Allison smiles tightly at me, "Any wife?" She asks, slightly snotty.

"Um no." Luckily I was saved by Adam and Dr. Evans.

Dr. Evans walks in with a smile on his face, "You must be Bree's friends." He says.

He reaches out a hand to Cody, "I'm Noah the kids' uncle." He then kisses Allison on the knuckles, which makes her loosen up a little, until she realizes the hole in the story.

"I thought you were Donald's college friend." She says eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Dr. Evans doesn't falter, "Pseudo uncle, but I believe we can choose our family."

"Are you two together?" Cody asks.

"DAD!" Kavan complains, and Allison looks appalled by her husband's bluntness.

"No, I'm into women and Donald has a thing with his secretary." Dr. Evans smirks at me.

Allison looks horrified by the idea that I could date my secretary. But she doesn't know that my secretary is Eddie, and I am also into women. But instead of bringing this up I say, "Lets go up to the deck, Mission Creek is beautiful at night."

"Adam why don't you show them to the deck, and Chase and I will grab dinner." I say.

Adam nods and leads his way to the deck, with the parents following, the lovebirds behind them, and Dr. Evans bringing up the rear.

"This is going to be a disaster." I say.

Chase shrugs, "I think it will be entertaining."

**Line Break**

Dinner was awkward, until Allison starts talking about the food. That goes well until twenty minutes in Allison asks, "So why did you want to meet us?"

All eyes are on me, "I don't think Bree should be dating until she's 16, but she insisted that Kavan was a nice boy and I agreed if only I could meet him first."

"So you want to make she he isn't dating her for her money?" Allison asks.

"Mom." Kavan grumbles.

Allison shushes her son, "No it's a plausible question. You are a billionaire, you must be worried that someone will date your children for money."

"No, I just want what's best for my daughter." I say, slightly put off by her attitude.

Before we could say anything else, Eddie walks onto the roof drunk, if his gait has anything to say.

I send Dr. Evans a glance and he nods, he goes over to Eddie.

"Who's that?" Allison says, her voice reaching a higher octave.

"The under appreciated secretary!" Eddie yells.

"This went well." I mutter under my breath.

Allison stands up and throws her napkin on the table, "Thank you for having us over Mr. Davenport, I think we've seen enough. Let's go Kavan!"

Allison leads the way with her family following behind her, Kavan looks back to Bree and mouths 'sorry', Bree waves back.

"Who names their son Kavan?" Chase says as he finishes his plate.

Bree shoots Chase a glare before storming off.

**A/N this is the continuation of teenagers, it happens a week later. **

**Please leave a review!**

**Be nice to your moms!**


	17. Friends or Family

**"Great chapter! Since tent and adam are friends in this AU (if I remember correctly), what if Trent starts bullying Chase or something and Adam follows him in doing so? I can see Donald having to get invloved., definitely!"-TheUnknownBlock**

I am currently parked a block away from Mission Creek High, since, and I quote 'daaaad it's embarrassing when you pick us up', thank you Bree, always making people feel good about themselves. So to avoid embarrassing my children I am shunned from the school.

Usually I have Chase to keep me company, but today's his first day of middle school so I am alone. It's quite peaceful actually, I have no kids asking for money or a ride and Eddie is not wandering around aimlessly for my other employees to complain about.

Adam is first to the car, he sits in the passengers seat.

"How was your day?" I ask.

Adam jumps, as if I yelled at him, "Good, well not bad, so good. How was your day?"

That's weird; Adam is usually upbeat and can't stop talking about the wonders of high school. The last time he acted like this was when I bought him a car to congratulate him on his license, he crashed it and didn't want to tell me. Hence why he doesn't have a car. But I trust him, so it was probably something small like eating all the cookies, "My day was good Adam, thanks for asking."

Then we sit in silence, it was awkward. Adam kept fidgeting and glancing at me, he would open his mouth and then shut it. It stopped once Chase was walking to the car, his chin was tucked to his chest so his hair falls into his face, and arms crossed, Adam went completely still once he saw Chase.

Chase got into the seat behind me, and placed his seat belt on and backpack in between his feet. The atmosphere got worse, so I tried to change it, "Chase how was your day? Enjoying high school as much as you thought?" I joke, knowing how eager Chase was to start.

"Living the dream." Chase mutters.

I was about to press the issue when Bree slams to door (behind Adam) closed and starts ranting about some drama that happened today. Usually I don't care about Caitlin's problems with her boy friend Rodney, but today it was a welcomed distraction.

When I park the car all the kids rush to get out, "You're welcome." I say to the empty car.

**Line Break**

"Adam go get Chase, dinners ready." I call form the kitchen.

Adam is sitting on the couch playing video games, he glances over for a second before focusing back on the game, "I'm busy."

Now I expect that kind of tone form Bree, she has embraced her teenage years, but not sweet Adam.

"Pause it." I instruct.

Adam looks worried, "Just have Bree do it, she's the one with super speed."

"Hey!" Bree yells from her spot at the dinning table, where she is currently texting and writing a paper.

"Adam." I say, my tone says 'don't push your luck'

Adam sighs and pauses the game before stomping up the stairs.

I look to Bree, "What's his problem?"

She shrugs, "Maybe he finally wants to meet your girlfriend."

I blush and look back at dinner, "just finish your paper."

I can feel her grinning at me.

Adam trots down stairs, "He says he doesn't feel well."

"That's weird." I mumble to myself.

"Bree get your stuff off of the table, Adam set the table. I'll be right back." I instruct.

I hear Bree grumble something about Caitdney or Rodlin, whatever that is.

I jog up the stairs and knock on Chase's door. I thought giving the children their own rooms would be good, somewhere to escape to since it must be weird living in capsules, but right now I regret it.

"Chase, it's me." I say.

"Sorry dad, I know you worked hard on dinner, I'm just not feeling well." I hear Chase call through the door.

I open the door and poke my head in, "What's wr-" I start to say but immediately stop when I see Chase's face.

His right eye is wide with shock, and his left eye is a mixture of dark purple and black, it's also swollen shut. His headphones fall off his ears as he scrambles to prevent me from seeing his face.

"Dad! Privacy." Chase complains.

"My house." I say.

I sit on the edge of his bed, by his legs. "Chase what happened? I thought the bullying would stop now that you have your siblings, especially Adam, in the same school as you."

He looks away, I grab his face to look at his bruise, "That's a shiner, but luckily your bionics should have it looking be a ugly yellow tomorrow. We may have to apply makeup so no one notices the rapid recovery."

Chase pulls away and shrugs, "It's not like anyone noticed anyway."

"What happened? Did you tell Adam, I'm sure he would scare them off." I say.

"Adam knows, that's the problem." Chase whispers, his knees tucked under his chin and face pointed toward the floor.

"What?" I ask.

Chase glances at me, "Nothing." He says.

"No, I heard the first time, I just don't understand." I say.

Chase sighs, "It's nothing dad, really."

"Chase it's not nothing, should I call the school and have them explain?" I ask.

"No! Let's just let it go." Chase suggests.

"Chase, you were physically hurt, we can't let this happen again." I say.

Chase looks at me again, his eyes scan my face before he finally decides to tell me, "Trent got a little rough, he didn't mean harm."

My eyebrows raise in shock, I've known Trent since he was 5, sure he has always been a little abrasive but I didn't think he would hurt his best friends little brother.

"Was Adam there?" I ask.

Chase looks away again and doesn't answer.

"Chase? Was Adam there?" I repeat.

Chase nods, and a few tears leak out.

I pat Chase on the leg, "I'll bring dinner up to you, but later you and Adam need to talk."

Chase doesn't acknowledge me, so I'll take it as a yes.

**Line Break**

Adam and Bree are sitting at the table arguing about something, the food lays in front of them untouched.

I make a plate for Chase and they don't even notice.

They are still arguing by the time I sit down, "Bree you don't have to eat here tonight."

Bree smiles and grabs some food before leaving.

Adam looks at me guiltily, "Sorry, we were just arguing about who we think should get to drive us to school once Bree get's her license."

"Who said either of you were driving?" I asked.

Adam shrugs.

I wave my hand, "It doesn't matter. I want to know why you didn't help your brother today?"

Adam's eyes widen, he looks like a deer in the headlights.

"Adam, your brother has a black eye and he is scared, what happened?" I ask.

Adam gulps in fear, "Trent has always teased Chase, I didn't think he would actually hit him."

"Were you there?" I ask.

Adam nods his head 'yes', he can't meet my eyes and his cheeks are ablaze.

"Did you make fun of Chase?" I ask.

Adam nods his head 'yes' again, this time he is trying to stop his shoulders from shaking.

"Did you help Chase afterwards?" I ask.

Adam shakes his head 'no', tears are streaming freely down his face.

"Did you walk away when Trent left? And then joked about it afterwards?" I ask.

Adam nods 'yes', he is sobbing by this point. "Dad I'm so sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean to just Chase, it's just-" he doesn't finish, there's nothing to say. He fell into peer pressure, and hurt his little brother.

I shake my head in disappointment, "Adam I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"I know, I know." Adam says. He wipes his tears with the back of his hand.

I push my chair back, "I'm going to call Trent's dad, hopefully he's not drunk tonight. While I'm doing that you need to go apologize to your brother."

Adam obediently gets up and heads to the stairs.

By the time I get off the phone, with Trent's mom who has Trent tonight, Adam is walking downstairs.

He looks crushed, "I apologized dad, but he wouldn't look at me, he flinched when I went near him. I didn't see his eye before, but now I know. What do I do? Fix this." Adam pleads, he is no longer the sixteen year old who is bigger than me, instead he is a child who needs me to fix this.

I go over to him, "I'm sorry Adam, there's nothing I can do. The only thing that will work is time, you need to build up your trust again, and show him that you love him." I give Adam a hug, one he greatly accepts. I feel him squeeze me to tight, but I don't complain.

Then we hear Bree yell, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE? I'm going to make someone wish the were never born."

I run to the sound, Adam is following me.

Chase is beet red as Bree looks over him, "Bree it's nothing." Chase insists.

**A/N I'm uploading this a day early because I'm so excited for finales to be over with!**

**This was suggested by ****TheUnknownBlock. I'm trying to get to all the suggestions.**

**There will be no continuation off of this, I will leave Bree's reaction to Adam up to you. So please leave your thoughts in the comment box below. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leaving a review to tell me whether this is good, bad, or ugly.**


End file.
